This invention relates to novel gas-control valves and, particularly to valves for use with hand-held torches, e.g. acetylene torches, propane torches and the like. These valves are primarily on-off valves or pilot flame control valves, they may be used in emergencies as primary gas valves.
A substantial number of problems are encountered in the use of normal welding and cutting torches. In part, these problems stem from the number of relatively unskilled people using the torches. However, a number of the problems are inherent in the variety of wind conditions or temperatures in which such torches are used. For example, they may be used in a hot work shop or in a cold and windy environment on the same day.
In the past, it has been the common practice for a user of the torch to relight it and adjust the work flame (or have it readjusted for him by a supervisor) at the start of each shift or work operation. The practice requires excessive supervision and, frequently, the use of less than optimum flame setting.
Also, it has been rather time consuming to cut a working flame back to a proper pilot setting during pauses between work operations. In many environments, it is particularly difficult to do because a pilot once turned to low may be blown out by the wind. Thus there is a reluctance to turn back the flame to a pilot position and substantial gas is wasted.
In view of these and other related problems, the inventor believes it desirable to provide convenient new means to valve acetylene torches and the like.